warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gravity Force
Gravity Force is a Guild lead by the original members, friends who are now considered veterans by many of the lower-ranking recruits. They have garnered much respect on the Battlegrounds from constant victories against the Horde. As such, even the rival faction considers this Guild a challenge and will often only send it's senior, elite combatants to face against them. History The Guild was formed when the original members were still young and upcoming. They were all friends and have displayed remarkable teamwork as well as organization and tactical prowess on the fields of battle. Thusly, they decided to form a Guild, which would recieve heavy praise in the Alliance if their fame continued to spread. In time, Gravity Force would become a major player in the PvP caste in the Alliance. One of the few Alliance Guilds that are always ready to dominate in the battlegrounds, Gravity Force became popular through their devotion to the war. Unfortunately, despite their best efforts, the Alliance is still on a steady edge against the Horde. Members Vincent Silverwind Sadow "Sad" Yatsumaru Shade Kagekyo Yukidomari "Yuki" Naian Grizzaka "Griz" Nexxus Razeluxe Meitzen Anthem The Anthem and tune played in the Guild Headquarters' personal radio is "Gravity Force is on the Rise" by Gravity Force member and famous Goldshire Bard Henry Smith. The tune is that of real-band Creedence Clearwater Revival's hit song Bad Moon Rising. "I see their power levels risin' ''I see them comin' our way I see energy beams and lightnin' '' ''I see them holding us at bay. Don't fight them tonight '' 'cause you're bound to lose your life.'' Gravity Force is on the rise. I hear Sadow's blades a mowin' '' ''I know my end is comin' soon,. I fear Hayashi's power growin' '' ''I hear the bells tolling at noon. Don't face them tonight '' 'cause you're bound to lose your life.'' Gravity Force is on the rise. Hope you are gettin' things together Hope you are quite prepared to die Looks like armies of iron an' leather. Dark plagues spread after a lie. Don't screw with them tonight '' 'cause you're bound to lose your life.'' Gravity Force is on the rise. Don't mess with them tonight '' 'cause you're bound to lose your life.'' Gravity Force is on the rise." Victories Losses Customs Holidays As an inside-joke to some of the senior members, each April 4th and October 19th Gravity Force celebrates "National Eklekton Joining's Eve Day", in which each member under the rank of Agent must eat an entire tub of greased bacon under 4 minutes. If one does manages to not vomit, passout, or show symptoms of illness in any way, they recieve a "Special Prize", which is humorously a box of chocolate-covered bacon strips. If one fails to eat the bacon, or outright refuses, the senior members get to pull a humiliating prank on the member in question, which mostly involve tying the member to a bed and sending them adrift in the Headquarters lake, reminiscent to that of the movie Meatballs. As the Holiday is celebrated, senior members who are not overlooking the younger ones' progress are allowed free time in the lounge with cake and icecream. Canonization Reminiscent to how a Saint is canonized, the Guild will allow a member into their ranks if they are willing to undergo a beatdown from several other members. The theme behind this, that Sadow explains, is "Blood In, Blood Out". Meaning, once the member sacrifices their blood for them in that instant, they may shed blood for them. However, in some cases, a member will be strong enough to hold their own against the onslaught. While it doesn't necessarily grant them anything special, the achievement will garner much respect from the other members. Sadow is quite proud of the achievement, and remarks that no one can beat the time in which he defeated the other members. Swareh A word made up by Sadow for the sake of titles, a Swareh (Pronounced Swar-Ay) is when the Guild attacks the Horde capital of Orgrimmar. Rumours fly around that these happen frequently, but Sadow claims they only happen 3-5 times a year. However, Shade disregards this and claims they happen almost 8-10 times a year. Before each Swareh, participating members are given 4 full-hours of free time to prepare. Then they are given 1-2 hours to plan the attack, and half an hour to journey to Orgrimmar itself. After the attack, if it is a success, they will throw a party, one which the younger members or ones who didn't participate in may partake. If, however, they lose the battle, it will still be a party but of an "Oh well, better luck next time." message. Bael A being senior members recount killing, rumours circulate on the mere existance of the Demon-King Bael. Shade and Sadow recall the story with vivid fervor and glorious battle memories, whilst some prefer not to talk about it. Some even crack remarks regarding Bael, and it has even taken the place of both God and the Devil in exclamations such as "Oh my God!" and "Spite of the Devil!" In place of exclamations are "Holy Bael!" and "Bael-shit!" Yuki manages to invent the term "Bael-fucking-dammit!" after being wounded in battle, causing the entire party to burst out into laughter, both at Yuki's surprisingly heavy cursing and the fact that she used Bael in the outburst. Goal Grizzaka explains that the entire goal of Gravity Force is unifying friends and dominating enemies. Thus, their power cry is, effectionately, "For Love and Conquest!"